1. Technical Field
This patent application relates to techniques for measuring dimensions of an object, and more particularly to using a mobile device to capture a digital image of an object (such as a garment), to determine its dimensions from the image, and to further identify aspects of a specific object from those dimensions.
2. Background
Many different situations call for the accurate measurement of objects. However it is not always convenient to use common tools such as a ruler or tape measure to make a direct measurement of the object. The object may be larger than the available ruler. In other situations, the object and the persons needing access to the dimensions may not be located in the same place.
Certain techniques are known for measuring objects using smartphones. For example, Kamen's RulerPhone app provides a mobile-phone based tool for the measurement of one-dimensional lengths using images acquired by the user.
PCT Application Number WO2013/059599 describes user interaction with an acquired image to determine the size of an object.